


Movepool

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Im so sorry for all the tags, feel free to request more moves! I'm doing them all eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on various Pokémon moves!





	1. Chapter 1

358 Wake-Up Slap  
Pearl paced the lakebed, gesturing wildly as he explained the new facilities he and Diamond were going to help Platinum conquer. The heiress nodded as he detailed the difference between the Sinnoh and Hoenn battle frontiers, rambling with his eyes closed as he walked back and forth. Platinum moved to ask a question when Pearl suddenly whirled around and slapped Diamond awake in the middle of a sentence, not pausing even as the loud noise reverberated through the air. 

126 Fire Blast  
Red pushed the last of the logs into place, making their giant Jenga game of firewood complete. He scuttled back to stand beside Green and Blue, who peeked out from behind an outcropping of rocks as Charizard hovered above the pile, his head drawn back. All three dexhodlers ducked, shielding themselves from the blistering heat as it shot past them in waves. The lit bonfire crackled as Charizard chuffed in satisfaction and Green finally stood up, his skewer of marshmallows at the ready.

46 Roar  
"Come on Ruby, why don't you trust me?"  
"Because last time you told me that Ninetales love to have their tails pet and I had to deal with that stupid curse for a week!" Ruby shouted. Sapphire already had her hands on his shoulders, pushing him towards the brilliant yellow pokemon before he could protest further. When the Alolan Pokemon-- Zeraora, according to the professor-- noticed them, Ruby went dead quiet and stuck out a shaking hand. His fingers must have still smelled like Pokeblocks, because Zeraora leaned in to give a tentative sniff before licking Ruby's fingers and meowing softly.  
"So they meow!" Sapphire exclaimed. "I guess that means they don't roar?"  
As Ruby reached out to pet the Pokemon, it sparked with electricity, causing him to flinch and flick one of its sensitive whiskers. Glaring at Ruby, it let out an earthshaking yowl. The two dexholders scrambled away immediately, shouting "YES IT DOES" as they disappeared back into the forest.

122 Lick  
Pearl stood very still as Platinum leaned in closer, her metallic eyes locked on his with a predatory gaze. He wanted to shrink back. She wouldn’t let him. Soft, well-manicured hands reached out to cup his face, pressing into his cheeks to keep him from moving. His mind was racing; he had no idea what she wanted. He squeezed his eyes shut as her lips parted and she closed the gap between them, quickly licking the whipped cream off his nose before falling back with a small giggle.

229 Rapid Spin  
White clutched her stomach as the scenery around her began to swirl faster and faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that each time she opened her eyes the dreadful spinning would stop. But as Black’s laughter reached a raucous crescendo and Cheren was sent flying into her by the force of it, she realized there was no escape from this hell. Leaning against the seat and watching Bianca and Black’s childish excitement as they laughed and spun the wheel, she made a mental note that the Nimbasa Tilt-a-Whirl was right up there with the ferris wheel on the list of attractions she would never go on again.

256 Swallow  
A gloved hand shot out like lightning, snatching some pokeblocks right from Ruby’s carefully arranged pile.  
“Hey, your Pokémon can wai-“  
Ruby faltered as the thief stared at him unapologetically, flicking the handful of pokeblocks into the air one by one and catching them in his mouth. Ruby tried to protest, but Silver didn’t break eye contact as he crunched the snacks between his teeth.  
“They’re not...... you can’t....”  
Silver swallowed, reaching out for another. Ruby debated whether or not he should be calling Poison Control. 

150 Splash  
Yellow ran faster than she ever had before as her rain boots scuffled the Viridian cobblestone. Her tunic flying as the summer storm doused her, she jumped up and landed with a splash in a massive puddle, coating herself and Chuchu in a layer of watery mud. Chuchu sparked her cheeks angrily as Yellow threw her arms out, tasting the summer rain as she twirled in childish glee.

163 Slash  
Pearl winced, feeling his tender cheeks with his fingers and pulling away when the wounded flesh twitched in protest. Pain radiated through his face, throbbing with every breath to near unbearable levels. His bloodstained fingers hovered just above the skin as he stared ahead, not too sure what to do. His eye felt strangely sunken, with something goopy sliding down his face like thick, chunky tears. That probably wasn’t good.

688 Trop Kick  
Sun felt the pressure build on his chest as the mysterious archer pressed her heel deeper. He let out a shaky laugh, smiling up at her with all the charisma he could muster.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Moon spat, her voice dripping with venom. An arrow was leveled at his forehead, which Sun tried his best to ignore.  
"Aww come on Miss Poison," Sun teased, "I knew it could help me get closer to my 100 million yen go-ACK!?"  
Moon grimaced and struck out her leg in a kick that Sun swore broke his ribs. Sweating, he grinned back at her and hoped she wouldn't crush him.

220 Pain Split  
It was only a little further. They took the steps one by one, trying to keep the weight off their shredded skin and broken bones. They should never have gone so deep in the woods in the first place. Left, right, left, right. Pearl leaned on Diamond who leaned back on Pearl. It hurt. Each step was a spark of pain, clawing at their legs and pounding on their heads. They were almost there, but each step was still agony. It hurt less with a friend at your side.

195 Perish Song  
The wailing pierced the air, a sorrowful melody in their ears. White tried not to hear it all as the light enveloped her closest friend, as he faded into the feathers, and as the light and drew farther and farther away. The winds howled their melancholy as the steam cleared. As White lifted the rock in her hands, she swore the sky was singing.

228 Pursuit  
Blue took off like a rocket, her heels clicking on the shattered asphalt as she blew a kiss over her shoulder. The howling of wind in her ears was an adrenaline rush with no comparison, blowing her hair back and her skirt up as she took flying leaps over railings and boxes that blocked her way. She wanted to sing, to dance, to scream in euphoria to the drumbeat of her racing heart, but she couldn’t afford to as footsteps approached like a pack of Growlithe on her heels. 

697 Oceanic Operetta  
Rakutsu froze as he made his way around the outcropping of rocks. He could see her silhouette even through the early morning fog, and watched closely as she shifted in place. She looked almost like Rapunzel, brushing out knots from the silky blanket of hair that shielded her bare back from his view. Wild Pokémon swam up to her feet, looking up in anticipation as she raised her voice in a soothing lullaby. As he turned around to leave her be, he could hear her enchanting melody sailing overtop the waves.

259 Torment  
Gold leaned closer, slipping his arms over Silver’s shoulders and leaning in close with a sultry gaze. The redhead stared back at him, threading his fingers into Gold’s hair and gently touching their noses together. Gold closed his eyes and leaned forward, only to fall flat on the couch as Silver suddenly stood up and walked a few paces away. He gestured to his Pokegear unapologetically, clicking it open as a frustrated Gold sighed deeply into the couch cushions.

133 Amnesia  
Sapphire felt her shoulders droop. Her jaw went slack, her eyes went wide, and anger built up inside her like a volcano ready to explode. She grit her teeth, blinking away the shock before turning to her best friend with a snarl. Her cheeks blushed as red as his namesake as she threw her hands out and shouted, “what do you MEAN you don’t remember?!”

603 Happy Hour  
The cue ball slammed into the edge of the table, sending billiard balls into the pockets as Gold cheered. The lights and sounds of the Game Corner were a hell of a drug, and as he slammed his pool cue on the ground, he threw some coin on the bar and shouted, “Let’s have another round on me!”  
The bar erupted in cheers as Gold fell onto a chair with a stupid grin. The bartender shook his head. 

255 Spit Up  
Ruby sighed as he pat Silver’s back. The trainer was shaking, making vile noises as he dry heaved in Ruby’s bathroom. Ruby gently pulled a strand of hair out of Silver’s face, rolling his eyes as another wave of intense convulsions racked Silver’s body. Ruby gave him another comforting pat and smiled with that “I told you so” look on his face.  
“This is why you shouldn’t eat pokeblocks, moron,” he teased. Silver glared at him and vomited again.

160 Conversion  
Red and Green sat in Blue’s living room, antsy and nervous. There was no telling what she was doing in there, what with sparks and flashing lights emanating from beneath the door of her lab. Finally she emerged with a flourish, smiling as she tore the goggles off her head.  
“I finished upgrading your pokedexes, I hope you like them!” she chirped.

455 Defend Order  
X fell, hitting the ground with a crack. He clenched his ripped shirt and scrambled backwards, panting. The enemy loomed above him, a smile slicing open their face as they stared down at their helpless prey in sadistic glee. The pokeballs on X’s belt burst open, his Pokémon surrounding him. The protective circle of beasts chuffed and snarled, hellbent on shielding their trainer until their last breath. The enemy faltered. He could breathe easy.  
315 Overheat  
"This is ridiculous, there is no way they could've gotten the forecast this wrong," Ruby grumbled, lagging behind Emerald and Sapphire as he fanned himself.  
"Afraid yer makeup is gonna melt?" Sapphire teased.  
"Yes!" Ruby shouted back. Emerald watched as the two of them began to bicker, sweating beneath the unyielding fire of the midday sun. He licked his popsicle before the rivulets of melted slush could stain his fingers, staring up at the ball of fire blazing above them with a sigh. 

585 Moonblast  
Emerald lay back on the grass, staring up at the brilliant smattering of stars in the inky darkness above. They shone and twinkled, the moon full to bursting as it rained down silver light on the two of them. Wally lay beside him, mesmerized at the intergalactic spectacle unfolding before his eyes. Colorful, milky explosions spread among the night sky as comets and meteors cut through the darkness, making it seem for a moment as though the two of them were in broad daylight.  
"Aren't you glad we snagged those tickets from the lovebirds?" Emerald asked. Wally nodded mutely as the two of them stared in awe at the night sky, absolutely starstruck.

399 Dark Pulse  
Black could feel the headache pounding in his skull, making his vision flash and fade as it swam in blurry swirls in his mind. He swayed, trying to make sense of where he was and what was going on. It seemed as though the shadows themselves were dragging him under, pouncing mercilessly on the inside of his head. He tried to fight it, but it seemed all he could do was reach out as the pain pulsated in his every limb, spreading out like spiderwebs. Moaning, he fell unconscious.

732 Pika Papow  
Yellow hopped back and forth, grinning at Gold and Red as they watched her in anticipation. Chuchu glanced back at her, paws clenched. She was determined, her cheeks sparking as she took her stance on the battlefield.  
"We're ready to show you our training!" Yellow cheered. Chuchu matched her movements as she struck out, dancing and posing in increasingly intensive ways while Red and Gold watched, captivated. Electricity crackled around them as they finally leapt up, punching out with a cheerful cry.  
"Pa POW!!" she said as a bevy of sparks burst from Chuchu's outstretched paw and fizzled on the ground.

567 Trick-or-Treat  
This was stupid. Halloween was stupid. Everything was stupid. Green’s cape was a bright orange today, a Charizard mask over his head as he followed the Kalos dexholders during their quest for candy at Diantha’s suggestion. He sighed as he elbowed through piles of cruddy decorations and throngs of small children. X turned to him, pressing a Pumpkaboo shaped bucket into his hand with a smile. He smiled back.

467 Shadow Force  
Pearl was watching from far away, staring at himself as he loomed over his friend. He was shouting and crying and panicking, frozen to the spot and staring down in mute horror. And as the flesh broke down to nothing and Pearl was only left with dust to seep through his fingers, he swore he saw their shadows get longer, bending as though they were bowing in mourning too.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Pound  
“Hey hey Sou!! SOUUUUUU!” Schilly said, draping herself over his workbench. He was totally engrossed in whatever he was doing, pounding away at the steel over and over. It seemed endless, a rhythmic stream of metal on metal that drew even Schilly in. She was beginning to understand why he loved this so much; the way the sparks flew in tune with the thumping was absolutely captivating, and the workbench seemed to melt to nothingness as she heard the boom boom boom of the metalworking. Schilly was snapped back to attention by Sou’s voice.   
“Schilly?” he asked politely. “Were you trying to ask me something?”   
“— Wha? Oh, uh..... no, nevermind.” Sou shrugged and went back to his work, and Schilly began to watch anew.

254 Stockpile   
Silver watched the pile grow as Ruby dumped more and more berries into his basket.   
“Do you really need that many?” he asked, catching an Oran berry that toppled off the pile.   
“Absolutely,” he replied with utmost confidence. Silver helped push the berries into the truck, wondering if Sapphire’s driving was steady or safe enough to get all this fruit home without losing half of it. As Ruby draped a tarp over his treasure trove and secured it with bungee cords, Silver realized they were definitely not getting it home safely. With the pathetic ratio of berries to pokeblocks and the loss generated by every mile Sapphire drove, Silver realized that perhaps such a massive stache was worth it-- but Ruby surely wouldn’t notice if Silver stuffed a few berries in his jacket. Probably.   
  


143 Sky Attack   
Crystal looked both ways, trying to figure out where Emerald could have possibly hidden himself. He may have been small, but she had the trained eye of a capture pro, and she knew not even he could evade her for long. She listened closely to the sounds of the forest, letting the pokemon whisper to her through the cracks of trees. She let the earth sing to her, the winds carrying cries and scents and dreams along the forest floor as it stirred the leaves and brought the woods to life. Crystal froze at a rustling above her, unable to react before Emerald crashed on top of her with a holler.   
“The capturer has been caught!” he cried, grinning at her stupefied expression.   
  


6 Pay Day  
Sun stared at the coins in his hands, eyes glittering with the golden reflection. This was it, this was exactly what he needed if he wanted to make his dreams come true. Cat hair clung to every inch of him, and he admitted he smelled like fish and fur, but it didn’t matter, not if he could benefit like this.   
“Nanu, are you sure this is really ok?” he asked, staring up at the island Kahuna. Nanu stared back at him, looking almost bored.   
“It’s just Meowth-sitting,” he replied. “You can keep whatever gems you can wrestle out of them as payment. Go nuts.”  
Sun grinned up at him, laying on the floor and letting Nanu’s many Meowths crawl all over his stomach. Cha-CHING. 

208 Milk Drink  
“Wait… you’re serious?” Emerald said, his eyes wide in astonishment.   
“Course I’m serious,” Gold replied. Milk is good for your bones and helps you grow taller.”  
Admittedly, Gold did not think much of it-- it was a small and mundane conversation about dairy, not something he remembered even a few hours later. However, apparently that small conversation had a big impact, or so Crystal informed him as she watched her defacto little brother chug an entire gallon of Moo Moo Milk at two in the morning sitting on her kitchen floor.   
  


426 Mud Bomb  
Gold, Silver, and Crystal were undeniably very different trainers and people. However, in this case they could agree on one thing: they were very confused and very scared by whatever sort of beast was lurking under the water. They wordlessly exchanged a glance-- dirt and mud was Emerald’s department, and dealing with weird creatures that lived in it was Sapphire's. Gold drew out his pool cue to poke the bubbling surface. As soon as the tension broke, splatters of mud burst in every direction, caking the three of them from head to toe. Instead of a hideous monster or swamp thing, a nest of baby Wooper stared back at them with innocent, scared eyes. When mama Quagsire emerged from the lake, however, they realized that if they didn’t start running now, being coated in mud would be the least of their concerns. 

130 Skull Bash  
“It’s only natural the most beautiful girl on set deserves a kiss,” Curtis laughed, dipping Faitsu over his arm and leaning in for a smooch. Faitsu could smell the roses on his breath and the overwhelming aroma of his cologne, feeling panic and fear rise up in her throat. Before she knew it, her body had acted in her place. Gasped echoed throughout the room as a loud crack broke the silence. Curtis fell to the floor as Faitsu clutched her aching forehead, White staring at her in shock while Foongy gave her the biggest smile she’d ever seen. 

506 Hex  
“I don’t think you should be mess with that,” Sou said as Schilly poured over the ancient texts. Something was running through her head, which was always a bad sign, and as Sou watched in mild interest, Schilly began to recite the words. An arcane melody rose from the script, sending shivers down Sou’s spine. Schilly herself seemed enraptured by the words, unable to stop as the spell of the ancients flowed through her. When the last of the words finally escaped into the air, the two of them heard a loud shriek from elsewhere in the RV. Schilly reread the text and paled. As Sou cocked an eyebrow, she explained,  
“I may have just hexed Marvin.”  
  


37 Thrash  
Diamond awoke to the sound of swishing bedsheets. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he noticed his manzai partner wasn’t exactly having a restful night. HIs fists were balled up, his face screwed up in rage as he thrashed about and punched at empty air. Sweat dripped down his face and neck, making his pajamas stick to his skin as he heaved and gasped for air.   
“No…” he moaned. “I… Diamond… please say you’re pok-ayy for me, please!”  
The nightmare giving him fits, Pearl bolted upright with a start, his eyes snapping open as he readied a punch. Seeing Diamond staring back at him with a horrified expression, he only blinked back tears and buried himself in his friends’ chest. Diamond did not want to ask if this was Pearl’s first nightmare like that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.   
  


710 Liquidation  
Cheren stared down at the pot as Bianca looked up at him in concern. “Do you think I overcooked it?” she asked.   
“Bianca, it’s a liquid,” he replied. The dish she had been trying to make had been reduced to a yellow-orange goo with the consistency of egg yolks. He saw it more as a scientific miracle in a pot than anything, but knew eating it would probably burn off his intestinal lining or something. He smiled at her, trying to keep the worry and disappointment out of his voice lest he bruise her already fragile self-esteem.   
“Bianca, you liquidized mac-and-cheese.”   
BIanca just frowned, hands clutching at her pink, Munna themed apron as she pondered how to salvage their meal. Without another word, Cheren placed an order for takeout. They had to eat somehow. 

14 Swords Dance  
Y could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the thump thump thump a drumbeat to which they danced a waltz of fear and treachery. Each step was a swipe of the sword, another tear falling to the floor, and another moment where Y wondered how it went so wrong. Shauna and Y circled each other like lovers enraptured by the chorus of a beautiful melody. The crunch of steel on bone broke their step as Viola crumpled to the floor, a victim of her own timeliness. As blood dripped down the sword, Y wondered when this dance would end. It seemed Shauna was only getting started. 

331 Bullet Seed  
As the volley burst above their heads in a brilliant rainbow, Cheren and Black exchanged a glance.   
“How is she so good at this?” Cheren exclaimed. Black just grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him into another sheltered area as the girls raided their previous safe zone. Panting, he could only shrug as they loaded more paintballs into their guns and prepared a counterattack. Three, Two, One… BZZZZ! The lights and buzzers on their suits screamed in protest as the two of them were assaulted with a full can’s worth of paint. Exchanging a shocked glance, they looked up to see a safe, dry, and smiling Bianca as she flashed them a peace sign and disappeared to claim her next victim.   
  


524 Frost Breath   
Wisps of steam rose from their noses as Rakutsu and Faitsu trudged through the streets, trying to figure out how exactly to get back to school when huge pillars of ice blocked their path. The danger was over and Kyurem was gone, but no one had really figured out how to unfreeze most of the ice around Castelia, so the two of them were left to skate around the empty streets and try and figure out how to navigate their way back to campus on their own. As Faitsu yelped and shrieked like a lost Lillipup, looking more like a snowman than a person, Rakutsu searched for better ways to get his footing than sliding around like a fool. When he only succeeded in bonking his head against an ill-placed icicle, he wondered if maybe he would be getting hazard pay for this.

270 Helping Hand  
For years, every time X saw a hand reaching out to him, it made him tense up in anger and fear. Hands were for grabbing, for taking, for stealing. Hands were a tool of greed and he wanted absolutely no part of it. And yet, every morning, along with the fliers passed beneath his door and the booming voice that echoed through the walls, there was always a familiar hand reaching out to him, begging him to enjoy the sun, to greet his friends, to bond with his pokemon. Every day, he ignored it, because hands only reached out to destroy and betray.   
But one day, when screams and cries filled the air and the scent of smoke and decay permeated even his sanctuary, X looked out once again at the hand reaching out for him and the girl behind it, pleading with tears in her eyes for him to just listen for once in his life. As they fingers intertwined and she pulled him to safety, he realized that sometimes, hands were for helping too.   
  


481 Flame Burst   
Diamond stared at the charred disaster of his kitchen with a blank, faraway expression. The pot lid bubbled, hiding the burnt sludge and fire that crackled beneath the surface. Diamond silently wondered how leaving his two friends to make toast could have possibly gone so wrong, but perhaps leaving for 10 minutes to buy rice was his fatal error-- he put far too much faith in them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Platinum call out Empoleon until it was too late. The sounds of “Hydro Pump” and “it’s a grease fire” mingled not unlike the flames and water.   
A single loud pop and surge of heat later, no one in the Sinnoh Trio had the luxury of eyebrows.   
  


62 Aurora Beam  
Sun stared up at the sky, a million colored lights reflecting in his eyes. Moon sat beside him with a small smile, making herself comfortable in the snow as she readjusted her scarf. The Northern Lights of Mt. Coronet danced in the night sky, making the bitter cold melt away from Sun’s skin. Something like this you couldn’t put a price tag on.   
“Was it worth the walk?” Moon asked, her hands clasped together as the two of them looked in wonder at the celestial beauty unraveling before them. As the cosmos and heavens painted their colors together, seemingly just for them, Sun found himself unable to respond.   
  


673 Laser Focus  
“You sure are dedicated,” Sapphire mused as Ruby adjusted his glasses. She was almost afraid to approach him-- there was a fire in his eyes reserved for the most intense of battles and the entire area was littered with needles and spools of multicolored thread. Ruby didn’t even respond, his gaze locked on his embroidery. At this point, she wasn’t sure a meteor could break him out of his trance. As she flopped on the chair opposite him and turned on some nature documentary to provide some background noise, she watched a contest outfit slowly take shape in his hands. Ruby’s dedication to his craft sure was something else-- and it certainly was amazing to watch. 

166 Sketch  
“Whatcha drawing?” Red asked, staring at Yellow’s sketchbook upside down. She readjusted herself carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping Pikachu on her lap. She set her crayons at her side, trying to keep track of them-- she had already lost Macaroni Yellow to the wilds of Ilex Forest and she was not about to let it happen again-- and turned the page to face Red.   
“It’s Pika and Chuchu!” she whispered, unable to do anything but smile when Red looked at her in absolute glee.   
“It’s so good!” he whispered back, seemingly in awe of how her pencils and crayons could capture the tender sleepy feeling of two pikachu in the midafternoon sun. When she cut him off to ask him a question of her own, Red’s cheeks flushed pink.   
“Can I draw you too?”  
  


88 Rock Throw   
“Seven skips-- I totally win,” Gold announced haughtily. Not to be outdone, Silver scanned the riverbank for smooth stones. Nothing had changed about their rivalry from the day they had first met-- they refused to be bested no matter the task or the stakes attached. Their competitive spirit never waved, not if the prize was a million dollars or simply the glory of victory. And thus, Silver picked up the smoothest rock he could find and expertly skipped it across the lakebed, because he was a lot of things but he was certainly not a quitter. The two of them watched in awe as five, six, seven, eight skips across the lake ended with a very organic sounding thunk. A honk echoed over the lake, and because Gold and Silver knew Swanna could fly as fast as a human could run, they decided they would not rest until they figured out who could run home faster. 

793 False Surrender  
“This is the end of the line, scum,” the admin snarled. Diantha went limp as the pressure on her neck increased, letting every muscle relax as her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the pavement. The villain stood above her, gloating as he released the pressure and reached down to steal the pokeballs at Diantha’s waist. A sudden and violent crack and exploding pain in the admin’s kneecaps sent him crashing to the asphalt, eye to eye with Diantha as she picked herself up and dusted off her skirt. Staring down at the sobbing villain, she dialed something into her holocaster and walked away silently, leaving him with only the click of her heels to remember her by. 

288 Grudge  
Green hated ghost types. He was a generally grumpy man, and as Blue would frequently tease him, he hated a lot of things. But there was something about ghost types that really made his blood boil. It made him lose all control, chip away at his rationality until there was nothing left of him but spite and anger and a lust for vengeance. Unfortunately, the object of his rage was long gone, so he was left to take it out on whatever unsuspecting Gastly wandered into his gym looking for an easy snack. As Red explained, it was unfair. As Yellow helpfully pointed out, it was mean. And as Blue said after the fifth time he sent a poor ghost-type specialist away crying after a gym match, it was probably something he needed therapy for. Stupid ghosts.

51 Acid  
“That’s certainly one way to do it,” Kukui remarked as he watched the lock to his door corrode into a pile of useless goo on his porch. “When I asked if you could help me get in I meant picking the lock, not melting it.”  
Moon turned around, seemingly not amused as she tucked mysterious vials of acid and poison back into her bag.   
“You lost your key and asked me to help you get back in your house.” As Kukui watched, slightly horrified, Moon tapped the door with her knuckles. It quietly swung open. “I did what you wanted.”  
“Y- you’re right,” Kukui admitted. “Thanks a lot.”  
As Kukui pondered why he thought Moon was responsible enough for a pokedex in the first place, he heard the unmistakable sound of Burnet’s heels clicking on the porch, then audible confusion.   
“Honey, why is there a hole in our door?”

240 Rain Dance  
Sapphire twirled and danced to the song, her footsteps and strange movements aligned with the wavering sounds of the flute. Emerald was nestled against the tree trunk, the haunting melody of the Eon flute echoing in the oppressive Hoenn heat as he played the tune from memory. Ruby couldn’t help but sway along with the trees as the wind picked up, ruffling their hair as Sapphire danced in the tall grass. Perhaps this wouldn’t bring rain like the dragon siblings claimed it would, but it was certainly beautiful, and seeing his friends so enchanted and happy like this was worth a thousand days of drought.

353 Doom Desire  
Sun looked close to tears as the Frontier Brain launched volleys upon volleys of insults at him, Moon appearing little more than bemused by his side. As Sun covered his ears to block out the most vulgar of his words, he wondered how someone so small could hold so much hate and rage.   
“Why is he being so mean to me!?” Sun whined. Moon looked up from what she was reading to stare at him judgmentally. “You made fun of his height to his face, what did you think was going to happen?”  
Sun pouted. “You’re the one who bet 5 pokedollars I wouldn’t do it.”  
Moon just smiled as the blond cursed Sun and his family for 10,000 generations. “You’re right, and seeing your face right now is hilarious.” She laughed to herself as Sun buried his face in his shirt. “He really wants you dead, huh?”

165 Struggle  
Black couldn’t take it anymore. The guilt was gnawing away at him, the pain twisting his stomach in knots and replaying in his head over and over until everything sounded like tv static. He had to do it, he had to say it. No longer did the consequences matter, no longer would he fall victim to the what-ifs or the spirals of doubt and fear. He couldn’t struggle against this any longer, he had to act now. He had to say it, because he couldn't’ live with himself if he didn’t. So finally, after months of warring with himself, of struggling against anxiety and hesitation, Black dropped the question that shattered the silence of twilight. The world seemed to hold its breath.   
“White… will you go out with me?”


End file.
